Rivalry
by Xx-Ayuni-xX
Summary: Theres a knew girl in town, Edward gets a little too close for Bella's comfort... is he cheating? Sorry horrible at summaries but I hope its good, read it and tell me what you think of it!
1. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyers. No characters no nothing. Except the idea of the story.**

**Chapter one: _Disappearance_**

Bpov.

_Beep beep!_ I groaned as I hit the snooze button of my alarm clock. I turned to the side to look for my angel but he wasn't there. Frowning in deep thought as I intended to walk into the bathroom but instead walked into the wall. _Note to self: don't think while walking._

After eating my cereal I almost ran to the door with my bag, when I opened it there was no silver Volvo, just my beat up old truck. _Did he go hunting? No, he went yesterday…where could he be?_

Pulling up into the parking space, I looked out my window and expected him to be there, smiling that crooked smile and helping me out of my truck, giving me an explanation as to why he wasn't at my house this morning. I was knocked out of my imagination by a sharp tap on the window pane. It was Mike. He looked so happy, probably 'because I wasn't with Edward.

"Hi Bella! Um…where's Edward?" he said, looking around for Edward.

"He's not with me Mike." I said flatly, I didn't like the idea that he wasn't with me.

"Oh. So did you break up?" Mike asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"No!" that came out sharper than I wanted it but I was mad that he wanted me to break up with the love of my life.

Mike look taken aback at my tone.

"Oh. Uh…s-sorry." He said looking at his shoes, hiding his face in shame. "So…what happened? Did you guys fight or something?"

"What? We're perfectly fine Mike, why do you think something happened?" I asked, looking at him as though he were crazy.

Mike's expression changed at my words. "Then…w-why is he hanging out with that hot new girl?"

_Oh did they "adopt" again? Edward would have told me if they did. So this wasn't a vampire. Wait! No! Edward is not cheating! He wouldn't! _Tears started to drip from my eyes.

"Oh god Bella! I knew it! What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? What happened?" said Mike, looking concerned but I could tell through the mask that he was proud that he could "comfort me in my time of need".

"Nothing. Look, we're going to be late for class so let's go." I said, wiping the tears away.

When we entered the classroom I saw Edward straighten his back from leaning towards someone sitting beside him. A _very pretty_ someone sitting beside him. Flames of fury burst out immediately, I was sure Jasper could sense it from another country. Edward was staring at me, no emotion at all, no pity, no shame, nothing. The girl sitting next to him looked at me too. She was very pretty indeed, she had extremely dark hair, bright blue eyes and had just slightly tanned skin.

When she understood that I was looking at her, she smiled sweetly, perfect teeth.

Edward glided smoothly to me, flashing Mike a warning look, but Mike moved in front of me protectively.

"Y-you stay away from Bella!" Mike stuttered, eyes zipping around the room as though looking for someone to help, he didn't succeed. Mike looked up into Edward's topaz eyes that were darker than they were before because of Mike's words.

"I beg your pardon?" the vampire said coldly, reaching around him for me. I shifted away. He quietly growled.

Suddenly there was a hand on Edward's shoulder it was the new girl's. Edward looked at her stern face, which was giving him some kind of warning. Edward just nodded, backed way and walked back to his seat, the girl following him, then sitting in her seat.

Mike remained standing in front of me, still staring at Edward, expecting him to jump at us or something.

"Um…Mike? I need to get to my seat." I said in the steadiest voice I could muster.

"Oh, okay." Said Mike awkwardly, moving away for me to pass, then following me to my seat and taking the one next to it. I sat in the desk farthest away, and still wasn't that close to the front, from Edward's desk. Edward looked at me in a "what the hell are you doing?!" sort of way. I was about to mouth something to him but the bell rang and class started.

I avoided Edward and his gaze in every class until lunch, he had caught me before I could escape through the door.

"Why are you avoiding me? What's wrong? Why did Newton tell me to stay away from you? What did you tell him…?" this train of questions continued until I held up my hand in a "stop" position.

I sat down at an empty table; Edward sat down across from me. He leaned in to talk but I held my hand up again before he could start.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking questions? Like why weren't you at my house this morning? Or what the hell are you doing with that girl?!" my voice was audible to the tables next to us now; luckily no one was paying attention. They were too busy murmuring about "the hot new chick".

Edward looked down at the table and shifted uneasily. I've never seem this uncertain. _Is he really cheating on me?_


	2. Appearance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyers. Except the story.**

**_Chapter 2: Appearance_**

_**Epov**_

_Edwaaaaardd…. Edward you should change its gross that you stay in the same clothes for 2 days._ Ugh…Alice. I got up from Bella's bed without waking her and admired her sleeping body for a while. _Edward! Did you hear me? Don't stink up Bella's nose when she wakes up! Come home and change!_ I sped home. When I arrived at my huge house I was met by Alice, her hands in fists on her hips, her foot a blur in the speed she was tapping the ground with it.

"What took you so long?" Alice said coldly.

"Look I'm flattered that you wanted to see me so bad Alice, but we live together and I already have a love of my life. I'm sorry, but you have my support with Jasper." I teased, as we walked into the house.

"Is that so?" said Jasper, coming down the stairs. "Alice, am I not enough for you? In that case, I'll ask Lauren out. I'm sure she won't mind."

A mock gasp can from Rosalie at the top of the stairs; obviously she had heard the conversation. "Alice! How could you be so mean to Jasper?"

"B-but I-I…" Alice stuttered in shock looking around for help. "Esme! They're being mean to me again! It's not fair! They always gang up on me!"

Emse came into the room, mock shock on her face. "Alice how could you hurt my son like that?" Then Jasper was beside her, his face on her shoulder, pretending to cry.

"She broke my heart Esme! She's so mean!" Jasper wailed.

"You don't _have_ a heart Jasper!" scolded Alice, narrowing her eyes that were a darker color from irritation.

"Uh oh! Has Alice been a bad vampire?" came another tease from the top of the stairs. It was Emmett, with Carlisle standing beside him, both smirking from the fun.

"Tsk tsk!" Carlisle waved his finger at his daughter. "Maybe you should be punished for hurting my son."

Now Alice was ticked.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she screamed. Everyone immediately wiped the smirks off their faces, knowing they went too far when the 'victim' started screaming.

_Ding dong!_ Everyone turned to the door and the same thought rang in my head. _Huh? I didn't smell anyone or hear them coming._

Carlisle walked to the door at human pace just incase though his brow was furrowed. Before he opened the door his face straightened to resume its usual beauty. When he did open the door, it disclosed a girl. Dark hair, bright blue eyes-probably-contacts-and slightly tanned skin.

She smiled at Carlisle and then at the rest of us.

"Hi! My name is Alexandria." She said as though she were in an interview and was very confident. "May I speak with your family?"

Carlisle hesitated for a moment then invited her in to the living room. We all sat on the large couch except for Carlisle who sat in an armchair and motioned Alexandria to sit in the one across from his.

Once she sat down there was an awkward silence, she smirked as though she knew what was happening.

"It's no use. They won't work." She said simply. We all looked at her in shock. The same questions came from everyone into my head while I was wondering the exact same thing. _How did she know that we trying to use our powers on her? Why won't our powers work?_ The only other person that has ever defied my power was Bella. Carlisle's voice came to my head: _she didn't specify what 'they' are so calm down._

"Erm…what won't work?" Carlisle asked innocently.

"You know _exactly_ what. No point in trying to hide it. I already know. So stop all the acting stupid." Said the girl, cocking her head from side to side for more effect in her words.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and then spoke.

"Fine. How do you know? And why won't our powers work on you?"

"I know because I come from the Society. It's also because I'm from the Society that your powers don't work on me. No vampire's power will have any effect on me, and not only power but senses too. I trust you didn't hear or smell me coming did you?"

"No…"

"But what"

"What do you mean '_Society_'?" interrupted Rosalie, her eyes narrowed. _How dare she act as though we're inferior to her? We could kill her in a second! Hmm that might not be a bad idea._ I let out a small warning growl and Rosalie's inner voice shut up immediately.

Alexandria glared at Rosalie then smirked mischievously.

"Let's just say you don't want to know what the Society is of. But just a word of advice: _don't mess with the Society_." She winked.

She looked at the clock on the wall then stood up.

"It's my first day! I wouldn't want to be late now would I?" resuming her cheerfulness she put on a smile. "See you guys at school!" and with that she left.

I looked up at the clock, _8:00_. There's still time before school at 8:30. Maybe today Bella could drive herself to school today. I need to interrogate this Alexandria alone. I jumped up, sped to my room, changed, grabbed my bag and headed to the door. By the time I got back down everyone had resumed their usual doings. I reached for the handle but Alice appeared in front of me.

"You're not going to Bella's place. Where are you going?"

I decided to be honest. "To school stupid head, where else?"

"It's a bit _early_ for school don't you think?"

I blurted out the first thing that came to my head. "I need help on my homework." Couldn't I do any better? Not even Mike Newton would believe that.

"Edward. I am so _very_ disappointed in you. Is that the best you got? 'I need help on my homework?' Get real! You've been in school for over a century! Okay spill it! Where are you going, and why are you going there?"

"Okay! Okay…geez Alice, stop yelling. Well _first_ of all I am going to school. And secondly I want to talk to that Alexandria girl."

"Well wasn't _that_ easy? Jesus Edward, why can't you just be honest for once? Wait. What about Bella?"

"She does have a truck you know."

"Don't you think its kinda mean of you to just disappear like that?"

"I didn't disappear. She'll still see me at school."

"Okaay…"

"Okay I'm gonna go now, see you guys at school." I called and got a few 'byes' in return.

When I got to the school I couldn't see her. I leaned against my beloved shiny Volvo, and waited for her to appear, since I couldn't hear or smell her. She then came out of the office, holding her new schedule, when she saw me I stuck up my fore finger and bent it several times, motioning her to come nearer.

When she did come closer, not that close but…. She shifted her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms.

"Yes?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Can I talk with you alone?" I said, looking around.

"Why?"

"I need to ask you some things." I said, staring at her trying to get the message 'It's about the _secret stuff_'.

"Okay." Success! She got it!

I led her to the picnic table by the maple, and we sat down across from each other. At least 10 million questions burst into my mind, but I started with the most important one.

"Who are you?"

"Alexandria Ven-." she started but I stopped her.

"No! I mean what are you?" She thought I wanted to know her _name_?

"I'm human!" Well no _duh_! I can see that thank you _very much_!

"Well I know that but how come we can't smell or hear you? You're …like _invisible_ to us in a way."

"Do you really want to know?" If I didn't why would I ask you?

"Yes"

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Okay now she is really pushing it.

"Yes."

"100 sure?" Does she take me as a fool or something? She just burst the bubble.

"Yes goddammit! Tell me already!" Jeez! What is her problem?

She smirked. She seemed amused but someone else wasn't. Her face became serious.

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Okay okay! I promise." Is she a little kid? 'Oh you have to promise not to tell anyone!' Ha! How stupid.

"My clan is a clan of hunters. No vampire, besides you and the Volturi know about us."

"Wait, what?" I said, confused. "You said hunters…like hunting what?"

"Vampires."

**Like it? Hope so! I'm sorry if I disappoint! I'm only in grade seven after all! Go easy on me! Next chapter will come soon!**


	3. Misunderstood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyers. Nothing but the idea of the story.**

**_Chapter 3: Misunderstood_**

_**Epov.**_

Alexandria explained how they 'hunted' our kind and what they used and the history and all that jazz. We talked and talked until Bella came into class. I looked up to see Bella, I should have been happy to see her, but I was more mad than happy. She was with Newton.

I got up and strolled, Bella would have called it glided, to them. Newton stood in front of her like I was the most dangerous thing in the world, well I am but he didn't know that.

"S-stay away from her."

Suddenly I heard Mike's thoughts and it took every thing I had to not just yell 'WHAT?!' _He was the one who made Bella cry! He's so mean to her! Why does she even like him? I would be so nice and faithful to her, unlike this creep._ Grr…

I started to reach for Mike's neck, my feelings getting the better of me. But then, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Alexandria looking at me, more like glaring at me. I sighed inwardly and returned to my seat with Alexandria watching me on the way. I waited for Bella to come sit in her usual seat next to me but instead she took the seat on the _other_ side of the room and let Mike Newton get the glory of sitting next to her. The glory _I_ was supposed to have.

Bella avoided me in our other classes. I got fed up; I caught her, in a speed a little too fast for human pace, when the lunch bell rang. I grabbed her and sat her down at a table, not even bothering to go to the lunch line that was slowly getting longer.

"Why are you avoiding me? What's wrong? Why did Newton tell me to stay away? What did you tell him...?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions? Like, why weren't you at my house this morning? Or what the hell are you doing with that girl?!" she was pretty much yelling but not too loud. Good thing Alexandria drew all their attention away from us.

Wait…she thinks I have a _thing_ for Alexandria? Oh god! But I don't want to tell her what Alexandria is! She's going to worry herself to death! I shifted uneasily in my chair. Should I really tell her? If I don't I might lose her heart. What do I do???

**I know it's really short and it sucks. But I had to put the rest of it in Edward's pov or it wouldn't work. Sorry! I'll try harder on the next chapter! Promise!**


	4. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyers. Except for the story. **

**_Chapter 4: The Game Begins  
_**

_Bpov._

"Edward? What are you waiting for? Tell me." I said calmly though I was torn up inside that there was something he was keeping from me. I was surprised I didn't break down when he didn't say anything. Edward continued to shift in his chair, looking down, and then the new girl entered the cafeteria, I could tell without even looking at her because every pair of eyes were looking in the same direction. She came walking to the table Edward and I were sitting at and put her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward? Are you okay?" she asked leaning down to his ear. Edward raised his head and turned to her and smiled.

"I'm okay, Alexandria. Why don't I meet you over at our table?" he said in his velvety voice. Alexandria shot him a glare then flashed her eyes to me. Her eyes were full of sympathy and pity, I didn't want it. I don't want anyone's sympathy or pity, especially not hers. _Who said that Edward and I were over? If she thinks she's got an advantage she is so wrong. I knew my whole head was red now, but I didn't care who saw, it wasn't in embarrassment, it was anger, anger directed to the perfect being who pitied me. And he wanted her to meet him at their table? Since when did they have a 'their' table? The woman has been in this school for 3 hours! If Edward could read my mind his head would have been pounding because I would be screaming with my inner voice. Does he have no mercy on me? Does he even care how this would affect me?_

"Erm…hi." I said awkwardly. Edward realized I was giving him a sign to introduce us.

"Oh. Err…Bella this is Alexandria Venderkoz, Alexandria this is-."

"Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan the police chief." Alexandria finished for him.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked, cocking my head to one side to show how curious I was.

Alexandria just stared at me, for a second I think she narrowed her eyes and shot lasers from them but I guess not since I was still alive. She continued to stare until Edward broke our eye contact.

"Alex, just go. I'll come over later. Okay?"

All she did was nod and took one last look at me; again this look had pity in it. Then she walked off, mumbling something.

Edward stared after her until she sat down, then sighed and turned back to me, while the rest of the school continued to stare.

"I'm sorry Bella but I don't want to tell you."

"What? Why? Do you not trust me?"

"No it's not that. It's just that… I don't want you to know. Don't make a big deal of it okay?"

"Oh _suuuure_… easy for you to say! I bet you told that Alexandria girl! She knows doesn't she?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"Yes it is the point Edward Cullen. You are cheating on me, you can't trust me anymore. Instead you trust that perfect shaped, pretty…" I couldn't find the right word, "_thing_ over there" Tears were welling up in my eyes, and I wasn't surprised. I haven't been this mad ever before, since no one could cheat on me when I didn't have a boyfriend in Phoenix.

Edward looked hurt and shocked. I didn't really care, usually I would have comforted him and said I was sorry and stuff like that but this time I held myself back. And quite easily too. _This is the guy who cheats on me in front of my face! Does he care about how I feel? Nope! I really wish you could hear my thoughts right now Edward! So you can hear what you've done to me!_

I got up and left the cafeteria, a few people looked in my direction as I stomped to the door. Just when I walked out I bumped into a hard surface, this surface was not flat it was shaped like a chest. It _was_ a chest. I bumped into a boy, a handsome one too. He smiled at me.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry or something."

"Well I guess I would look like that since my boyfriend is cheating on me."

"What?! Who is he? I'll pound him for you!"

"Err… that might not be the smartest idea." I said, considering he wouldn't stand the least bit of chance against Edward, the mountain lion, "Why do you want to help me anyway? Don't give me the pity because I don't want it. I don't even know you. So why are you, an obviously popular guy in this school, trying to help me, a weird clumsy no name girl?"

"You talk a lot you know that?"

"That's beside the point."

"You have a name."

"Not a popular one."

"What is it? I'll tell you if it's 'popular' or not."

"Isabella Swan, but most people call me Bella. And your popular name would be?"

"I'm Nicholas Kappelvoz. I know my name is lame, and yours is utterly popular and beautiful, but you don't have to rub it in my face."

I dropped my jaw in a dramatic 'ah!' way. He chuckled at my face.

"Shall we go eat now? Or at least move out of the way since we're standing in front of the doors?"

My stomach called for food. I blushed deeply at my stomach's sounds.

"Okay." I said quietly, walking through the cafeteria door he held open for me. I think I'm starting to like this guy.

But when I saw _those two_ again, I totally forgot about Nicholas. I stood there staring at them, holding myself back from running over to Alexandria and pulling out all her perfect, long, straight hair.

"Who is _he_?" I looked up at Nicholas, his eyes were narrowed, and I could feel and angry vibe from him. Why was he so mad? Did he know Alexandria?

"That is Edward. My now ex-boyfriend who cheated on me."

"Edward, as in Edward Cullen?"

"Yes… do you know him? Or her?"

"Umm…how about we get some lunch first."

We walked over to the line which had gotten a lot shorter since most people have sat down and there wasn't much food left. I bought a coke, and Nicholas bought a sandwich, apple, and juice. We sat down at the end of a table with a group of people shrouded together on the other end staring at us. Wow…big surprise.

Then, an idea struck me. How about I flirt tons with Nicholas in front of Edward and make him regret cheating on me? Oooooh I like the sound of that! But then I'd be sort of using Nicholas and that'd be mean. But then I might actually fall for Nicholas anyway…or not. I decided to give my idea a try, just to see if it would work.

"So! Nicholas!" I said loud and clear enough for everyone at our table to hear, which meant Edward could hear too. "What grade are you in?"

Nicholas was still staring at Edward and Alexandria, I was sure when I said my lines Edward looked at me but I was expecting that. Suddenly Nicholas's face brightened as though his light bulb just flickered on. He turned his head to me, smiling like a maniac.

"I'm in grade 12. You?"

"Same! Did you start here today?"

"Yea."

"Do you know all the places in the school? Like where to go? Because if you don't I can be your guide." I blinked flirtatiously, the way Bugs Bunny would if he were to enchant Elmer Fudd.

Nicholas understood what I was doing, and put on an evil smirk.

"Oh! I am soooo lost in this school! You would be my savior! I shall do anything for you!" he said dramatically reaching across the table toward me. I giggled and snuck a quick peek at Edward. He looked annoyed alright, so did Alexandria. She was staring a Nicholas, fuming. I guess Nicholas had the same idea as me.

"Okay. We're even then. I use you and you use me." I said, pretending to imply those words to the flirts. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes flickered to his beloved's table, and then grinned widely.

"Deal."


	5. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyers, except for the story idea.**

_**Chapter 5: Confusion**_

_Epov_.

Bella stood up, her face looked like an apple, not a Granny-Smith, a Fuji. She stomped off to the door. I felt distraught. She literary said to my face that she thinks I'm cheating on her! This is bad, really bad.

I walked to the table Alexandria, who was waiting for me, was sitting at. I sat down and found that Bella wasn't the only one who thought I was cheating on her. _Edward's sitting with the new girl. Does he have a thing for new girls? When Bella came he hooked up with her, and when this girl comes Bella's seems like history! No wonder Bella stomped off. He dumped her. Oh my god…that's so mean. I never thought Edward would be that kind of person._ These were the thoughts of Jessica.

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm okay? My girlfriend thinks I'm cheating on her and so does everyone else in this school now thanks to Bella's big scene."

"I'm sorry it's my fault."

"No it's not. Bella just misunderstood and she thinks dramatically. I don't know what I'm going to do to convince her that I'm not cheating on her."

"Well it looks like she's gotten over you already."

"What?" I looked up. Alexandria was looking at the doors, I looked. Bella was standing there with someone. A _male_ someone. They were staring at us, well, more like glaring at us.

"Who is _he_?" the boy asked in a sharp tone.

Bella looked up and then answered.

"That is Edward. My now ex-boyfriend who cheated on me."

What? Ex-boyfriend?? Does she hate me that much already?

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen?"

How did he know me? I attempted to read his mind, nothing. Is it just me, or are there more and more people who are immune to my power?

"Do you know him? Or her?"

Bella's words reminded me of Alexandria's existence beside me. I flashed a glance at her as Bella and the boy went to the lunch line. Alexandria looked…scared. I wonder why.

Bella and her new found friend sat down at a table near us. Then Bella did something that blew my top. She started flirting.

I really wished I didn't have vampire hearing at that moment because I didn't want to be haunted by her flirts to someone other than me. After saying a few words Bella looked at us. And she seemed happy. Is she taunting me on purpose? Then the other boy looked at us and he started to grin. They're evil!! Absolute devils! Bella's probably asked him to do

this for her so she can get revenge! Was she always this…revengeful?

**I know it's really short. And this chapter was like _really_ bad but please don't get mad at me! I really don't have time to type, and well I want to update so much I can't stand it from all the support you guys are giving from the reviews! I feel bad for not updating! Forgive me for such a bad chapter! I shall work hard!**


	6. Competition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyers, except for the idea for this story.**

_**Chapter 6: Competition  
**_

_Alexpov._

Watching Nicholas come in to the cafeteria was already shocking. Was he even supposed to be here? I'm the one covering Edward and Isabella, so…why is he here?

At first I would have thought he really missed me and came to see me, since we were going out and haven't had a date in a while due to this assignment His features were the same, short hair spiked up by gel, tanned skin, perfect muscular body, tallest guy I've ever met, sparkling emerald green eyes. But when he saw me and Edward, he started to look really mad. I was really mad too. . But he came in with Isabella.

Isabella thinks she's the only one with a boyfriend cheating on her? I can't believe he would cheat on me, and in my face! Wait…don't be ridiculous Alexandria! Nicholas remains mine. He's just being kind and courteous to Isabella, since she probably was crying when she left the cafeteria. Goodness he is so good at cheering people up. But he saw me…and he looks mad.

Does he think I'm cheating on him? Oh god no! Nicholas and Isabella started to walk to the lunch line. Is he even thinking about coming to talk to me?

They sat down at a table where I could see them. Suddenly an ominous grin spread across Isabella's face. What was she planning to do to Nicholas? She started to talk to him, then Nicholas starting saying that he was soooooo lost in the school and that she would be his savior.

What? I thought I was his savior! His angel!

_XxFlashbackxX_

I found a piece of paper rolled up and tied with a ribbon on my desk, I opened it hurriedly. Scrawled on it was a badly made up two line poem, but I couldn't expect that much from him:

**Your skin is peach, I'm at the beach**

**Looking at the sea, come find me.**

Nicholas sitting on a sandy beach, his spiky hair reflecting the light of the moon, though it was nothing compared to the calm ocean that lay before him. The black water was like a shifting mirror.

I snuck, or at least tried to, behind him but he caught me.

"Hello my love." Nicholas said without looking at me. Nicholas could sense things, though he did not have special hearing or smelling like those we are immune to.

"Darn it! I thought I really could surprise you this time!" I said playfully, snapping my fingers.

Nicholas chuckled and waved his hand in a 'come here' motion. I went and sat down on his lap.

"Did you like my poem, love? I made it up on the spot."

"It was…nice." I laughed.

He put on a mock hurt face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, pretending to be surprised. I leaned in a pecked him on the lips.

"I loved it. Thank you."

Just then he pulled me into a deep kiss. His lips were cool from the evening air and wind. We kissed for a while then I pulled back. He looked half asleep and dazed. I laughed, then put my hands on either side of his face and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"You know something?" he said suddenly after a few moments of silence with my hands still on his face.

"What?"

"You are my angel."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You saved me from myself. You saved me from doing all the despicable things I planned to do."

I nodded, remembering when Nicholas was not a happy kid and decided that suicide was the only way. I had stolen a gun from an officer and shot the knife out of Nicholas's hand just before he stabbed himself. I had gotten in a lot of trouble, almost got arrested, but was too young to be. I eventually just won in court, saying that I was stealing a gun for a good cause. To save the life of the boy I loved.

"You are my savior." Nicholas said, breaking my trance, and kissed me passionately.

_XxEnd of FlashbackxX_

Both Isabella and Nicholas looked at us quickly and they grinned even wider when they saw Edward's and my expressions.

Ohhhh. I get it. Trying to make us jealous and feel bad about cheating and beg you to come back eh?

Well, if that's the way you want to do it, and then let the games begin.

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter. I personally think this chapter was by far better than the last chapter. Hope you think so too! Tell me about whether you think I suck at writing or not, okay?**


	7. Keeping it Shallow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyers, except for the story idea and the additional characters (Alexandria).**

**_Chapter 7: Keep it Shallow_**

_Bpov._

I was totally distracted by Nicholas for the rest of the day. Somehow he was in most of my classes. Every so often I remember the existence of Edward and Alexandria, I look over to them and they seem to be perfectly fine with the whole new pairing arrangement, they were flirting with each other.

Edward sneaks a peek at me once a while too. One time when I flashed my eyes to him he was staring back. I looked away quickly and resumed my conversation with Nicholas. His eyes were full of hurt and regret. Just wait Edward, I need to give you some of the torture you gave me when I found out you were cheating on me, and then I'll come back to your arms. That is if you still want me after this. I'll keep it shallow. Not going to crazy with this game. It is only a game after all a game of jealousy.

When Nicholas drove me home, it was a disaster. I tried to give uncomplicated directions but he still didn't understand and took wrong turns and when different ways from where I was telling him. Finally he resigned and I got into the drivers seat. When I finally pulled up the driveway and turned the truck off. I saw Charlie come out with a suspicious look.

"Stay here." I ordered, putting my hand gently on his arm. He nodded and I opened the door to get out. I walked slowly to Charlie and stood there in front of him. His eyes were narrowed angrily.

"Where have you been? And who is that?" he said, fixing his still narrowed eyes to Nicholas. Nicholas just sat there, his face emotionless, staring into space though he looked like he was looking back at Charlie.

"Oh. Um that's the new kid at schoo, Nicholas." I said awkwardly, my eyes shifting nervously between Charlie and Nicholas.

"Oh really?" he raised his eye brows. "Why is he here then?"

I paused. As if I would say 'yea he's here because he's my new boyfriend! Yea…oh and I still love Edward by the way!' If that would work I could get away with anything.

"We have study plans." I said, trying to look innocent. "Yeah! Nicholas is in most of my classes anyway and we have tests coming up so we're just studying." I said nodding my head as though to approve of my own reason.

Charlie's face softened but then he furrowed his brow again.

"Then where's Edward? Wouldn't he mind you spending alone time with another boy?"

"Oh no! He's fine with it! I'm glad you're concerned about Edward, Dad." Charlie frowned. "But he's perfectly fine with all this. I've got it all covered." I said with at wink.

"Well you'll never guess who's here." Charlie said, relaxing his face again.

I looked past his shoulder and emerging from the darkness inside the house into the sunlight was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I ran over to him and hugged him; my arms could barely reach around his enormous body. Jacob chuckled and hugged me back. I felt like a child running to her father when he came home from work.

Then Jacob snapped his head back up from looking at me as I released him. He looked at Nicholas with narrowed eyes at first, and then a wide grin spread across his face.

"Nicholas!" Jacob called, walking forward to the car. Nicholas came out of the car and walked to Jacob. They embraced each other, well sort of. They did the thing most 'gangster' people do with the holding hands in the arm wrestling position and then pulling each other towards themselves and slap their backs. I looked at them in shock. I looked up at Charlie; he looked just as surprised as I was. He probably thought that Jacob would have disapproved of me seeing another guy.

"Um…sorry to break the happy reunion, but…do you know each other?" I walked to the pair who have been talking and laughing.

They both turned to look at me, smiling like maniacs.

"Oh, yea." Said Jacob, turning to me, as though he just remembered my presence. "Nicholas and I have been friends for a long time. Our parents are friends too, and our grandparents."

"Oh what a lovely tradition." I said sarcastically. "So how exactly are your families connected?"

"We hunt the same things. We're partners." Said Nicholas in a matter-of-fact tone.

Just then Charlie reminded us that he was there. "Hunt? Hunt what?"

"Oh v-." Nicholas started but Jacob nudged him, and quite hard too. Nicholas was putting his hand on the probably bruised part of his abdomen. "V-very dangerous things."

Charlie raised his eye brows. "Really? And is there a name for this dangerous thing?"

"Coyotes." Jacob blurted out.

"Since when were there coyotes around here?" said Charlie, narrowing his eyes.

"Down in La Push there has been." Nicholas invented. Jacob looked at him as though he had just stabbed him. Charlie raised his eye brows once more; Jacob noticed and straightened his face.

"Okay! Enough with the interrogation. Come in Nicholas. Let's talk with Jacob inside, without all of Dad's weird and skeptical expressions okay?" I said clapping my hands loudly as though to wake them up. The three of them nodded and walked past me and into the house.

Nicholas walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. I went to sit beside him with Jacob following me while Charlie was putting on his jacket and boots.

"I'm going out guys…and girl." He called getting his keys

"Where're you going Dad? I thought today was your day off."

"I just thought maybe I would pay Billy a visit. He might be lonely when his son's been here for about 2 hours." He said with a smirk. "I just want to talk to him, maybe ask some questions…" with a wink he opened the door and left.

As soon as the sound of the cruiser was gone Jacob stood up, his face covered in fury, his eyes flashing.

"You are the stupidest idiot ever Nicholas! Charlie's going to ask my dad and he's going to find out that there are no coyotes in La Push! I'm going to be toast!" he bellowed. Good thing Jacob waited until Charlie was at least a safe distance away. But I wasn't, my eardrums hurt. It was hard to think that someone as big as Jacob would be afraid of someone handicapped and small, but I guess Billy had a fatherly effect on Jacob that kept him under his control.

"Sooooorry! I couldn't help it! It just kind of slipped out. Both the hunting and coyotes in La Push thing." Nicholas put on an innocent face while Jacob was fuming.

I covered my ears. "You guys are so loud it's making my ears hurt!" I whined.

Jacob took a deep breath and returned to his seat next to me. I sighed and uncovered my ears. Then Jacob asked the question I knew he was eventually going to ask.

"Where's your bloodsucker boyfriend?" Jacob said in a monotone.

"He cheated on her." Nicholas answered. I wanted to kill him because I knew it would upset Jacob.

Jacob stiffened.

"And now Bella and I are together." Nicholas said simply. Was he insane?

Jacob was shaking the whole couch. I reached for his arm, to rub it and soothe him, but Nicholas stopped me.

Suddenly Jacob stood and walked out the door and drove away. The whole process was so quiet it startled me.

"Uh oh." Nicholas breathed. But I don't think he was referring to Jacob.

"What?" I whispered.

"Eddy's coming." He said. At first I didn't understand who he was talking about, but then I heard the soft purr of an engine coming closer.

"Oh."

"So Bella! What should we do _tonight_?" Nicholas called to the car more than to me. He was provoking Edward, or should I say 'Eddy'.

Then the sound of the Volvo disappeared. Nicholas sighed.

"How did you know he was coming?" I asked.

He looked at me; his eyes were a sparkling blue. He smiled shyly. It was so cute. Not like when you say a guy's cute but when you say a baby or a stuffy is cute. No wonder Alexandria likes him, or used to at least.

"I can sense people and things. I don't really know how exactly but I just get this weird feeling inside of me."

"Hmm…Interesting."

"Please don't tell anyone about this. This is sort of my secret." He pouted at me. I almost fainted.

"O-okay...but wait…you said you hunted the same things as Jacob. You hunt vampires?" My eyes widened with horror.

"Yup!" Nicholas smiled as though he were so proud his job.

_Oh my god. Edward is going to hate me after this. Okay, I'm just doing this to get him a little jealous so that he regrets cheating on me and will take me back. Keep this really shallow Bella, and I mean really shallow._

"So…want to go see a movie with me?" Nicholas put his arm around my shoulders. _This is…shallow…yes, yes, very shallow. Who cares if he puts his arm on my shoulders? It's not like there's anything to it. I'm okay._ "How about that new romance movie? First Sight wasn't it? I heard it got a lot of good reviews…" Nicholas continued to ramble on about the movie.

"Bella?" Nicholas asked innocently. I woke up from staring at the wall. "So…you want to go?" his face was so angelic and innocent and cute, I couldn't resist.

"Okay. What time will I pick you up? Wait…I don't know where you live."

"Oh I'll pick you up."

"Umm…it's okay…I'd rather see your house." I said remember our hour drive to my house.

"Oh okay…" his face looked hurt.

"It's not that I don't trust your driving or anything but you don't know where the theatre is and I really would like to see your house."

"Oh! Okay then!" his face brightened to its usual cheerfulness. It was so easy to cheer him up. He was like a little boy that had the body, face and voice of a 17 year old guy.

When Nicholas was picked up by his mom(he called her because he didn't want to spoil the surprise of his house)I did a lot of thinking. _Okay. At the theatre, keep it shallow. Sure we're going to see a romance but that doesn't mean anything's going to happen. Wait. Is it just me…or does Nicholas actually like me? If he does then this is a disaster! No! He likes Alexandria! Not me. We're only supposedly 'going out' to make Edward and Alexandria jealous so they would want us back._

On the day of the 'date' I followed the address and arrived at his house. It wasn't a long drive, just about ten minutes or so.

The house looked a regular two story house from the outside. It was a pale blue and it had a lot of windows, all covered white curtains. The front door white, and big. I didn't get to see the inside because Nicholas sensed my arrival and had already come out when I drove up his drive way.

On the way to the theatre, Nicholas did all the talking. About his family and how much he loved them. Usually a topic like this would bore me but the way he described each member of his household, how they would play, how much he loved them and would do anything for them made me think he was extremely sweet. He had been there for his little sister when her pet hamster ran away. He stayed up with her and soothed her all through the night.

We arrived at the theatre and bought tickets. After finding seats we waited for the movie to start. After a while, Nicholas put his arm around my shoulders like he did at my house. I tried to keep my breathing even so he wouldn't notice me nervousness. I kept reminding myself. Shallow, shallow, kept it shallow. But I wasn't sure if it were possible anymore. Suddenly the lights went off and the movie began.

**Wow…this is a really boring chapter…well sort of…I just wanted to get a point saying that things might get hot between Bella and Nicholas. Hope I succeeded. Oh and the movie name is the title of a story I wrote for school and it was a romance, so I just used it. I got a good mark on the story too. Can you guys tell me if I suck at writing or not? Be honest! I don't care if you just say 'YOU SUCK BALLS.' Okay:)**


	8. Cornered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyers. Let's just leave it at that.**

**_Chapter 8: Cornered_**

_Epov._

She is getting quite irritating. Sure, tons of girls like me, but none have flirted so much. Almost all the girls in school want to murder her. _How dare she get so close to Edward? Does he even know her? Grr… _thought Jessica. Be my guest Jessica, at least that would get droning out of ear. _Oh? Are Edward and Bella no longer together? At first it would be a perfect chance for me to help Edward in his time of need when he thinks about that wretched Isabella Swan._ And that would be Lauren.

She's always calling me and punching me, though half the time I don't feel them. _'Oh Edward! Could you go get me my book? Oh Edward! Could you go buy me a drink? Oh Edward...!'_ It just goes on and on. When did I become her slave? I thought she was bad enough, but I was about to get more…much, much more.

"Oh Edward! Would you drive me home?" Of _course_ I would have to drive her home, wait, wasn't she a vampire hunter?

"But wouldn't your parents be mad that a vampire is driving you home?"

"Well…yea…"

"And don't you have your own car?"

"Y-yea…" She looked like she was thinking hard. "Please??" she pouted.

"I don't want to get killed!" the thought of all these humans that specialized in killing my kind surrounding me…cornering me…I would never be able to see my family again or even worse, Bella.

"I promise you won't get killed. You're with me silly!" There goes that punch again. Man, is she ever violent. But since her punches don't really hurt, I just have to stick this up for a while and not get killed until Bella gets fed up seeing me and Alexandria together and wants to kill her like the rest of the girls in the school.

"Yo Ed! Com'on let's go!" it was Emmett, he was standing by the doorway leading to the parking lot, beside him was the rest of my family. All of them had curiosity in their eyes. I blocked out all of their thoughts. I didn't exactly want to be pampered with the same question over and over again right now.

I looked back to Alexandria but she wasn't there, instead when I turned back to look at my family she was standing right in front of Emmett.

"Oh I'm sorry but Edward's driving me home. Perhaps you could run?"

You know what? Rosalie can do whatever she wants with her now. I am so sick of all her commands just because she is supposedly from a clan of vampire hunters that we've never heard about.

"Oh…okay then…" Said Emmett awkwardly.

Its going to be hard to explain this to them. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Look Alexandria. I need to drive my family home okay?"

"Oh couldn't you hear? They agreed to run home. I mean you guys can get home faster by running than driving right? But of course we could outrun you anytime if we wanted to since it's in our blood to overpower your kind." She chuckled. I almost strangled her then, but then I somehow remembered that Bella was with Nicholas, and I'm doing this to get her jealous and come back to me.

Calm down Edward. She's not all that bad; hopefully this is the worst she can get. Was she always like this? Or is she just taking advantage of me because she knows I'm afraid of her? If she is taking advantage that is just extremely low.

So, things ended up for my family to wait until most of the people from school had gone home and then run home while Little Miss Bossy gets to go home riding in my car. On the way, we saw the filthy werewolf, Jack or something. He was running towards La Push, and he looked angry, he took one look at me and snarled then ran faster.

"Tsk! Jacob…what did Nicholas do this time…?" I heard Alexandria mumble to herself. I turned to her.

"You know him?"

She nodded. "Old family friend." She winked.

As we passed Bella's house the door was open and from it came the voice of Nicholas.

"So…Bella! What should we do tonight?" as simple as the question was, it boiled the blood in me from yesterday's hunt. Then Alexandria just had to make it worse. She snickered at me. She was laughing at me when I'm furious about my girlfriend spending time with some other guy.

I remained silent for the rest of the drive, just following Alexandria's instructions to her home. When we arrived, we were greeted by a swarm of people, some looked curious, others looked mad, some even looked happy. Why would they be happy? Someone from their clan just brought home their enemy, unless they're the type that just loves killing everything they see. I looked over to Alexandria she too was smiling her face off. Was there a joke I was missing?

"Oh Alexandria you're home!" called a voice from within the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal a plump woman that was probably no more than five feet tall. Her hair was a soft orangey-red shade and came down to about her waist. She was holding a wooden spoon and waving it in the air.

"And you brought home a…friend?" her face dropped from her happiness to appal.

"I told you they wouldn't like me here. I'm going to leave." I said quietly to the empty space beside me. I hadn't heard or seen her move, but she was now in front of the woman with the spoon, and saying something in a language I didn't understand.

"Mama noos bu tana, nicoolus wa tobani ju mana kaki." The woman's face softened a bit to these to Alexandria's words, but she was still staring at me with intensity. Usually I wouldn't care even the tiniest bit if someone was staring at me, I was used to it, but something in the plump woman's stare made me shudder and fail to return her gaze. I started the engine and backed up, before I could move the car anymore it was surround by tons and tons of people all smirking evilly and exchanging glances with each other. Uh oh…

**Okay! I am so sorry it took so long to update! But I needed to think of a good idea to continue the story with that also included the fact that Alexandria was a vampire hunter. Also, I don't think I should do Alexandria's point of view anymore, but it all depends on you. VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW OR THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T COME IN A MILLION YEARS. Okay? Thanks!**


	9. Unfaithful

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

_**Chapter 9: Unfaithful**_

_Bpov._

Okay, so maybe the movie wasn't the best idea. It was dark, and Nicholas just had to pick the darkest part of the back row, where no one could see what he was doing. I still shiver when I think about that night. So here's how it went.

The movie started, the lights went off, and about 3 minutes into the movie, Nicholas put his arm around my shoulders. I know we were supposed to look like a couple, so I let that slip. Half way through the movie I was crying because the two main characters were going to be separated and it was one of those cheesy moments, Nicholas started wiping away my tears. I wasn't crying that much, but after he wiped the wetness away he kept on feeling my face. He ran his finger down my nose and on to my upper lip. When he stopped at my lips and moved his hand away, I knew his next move, and I wasn't planning on letting him make it.

As I predicted, Nicholas started leaning in, I shot up from my seat.

"I have to go…" I said quickly.

"Where?" He cocked his head to a side.

"Bathroom!" and with that I ran to the door. Now there was a problem, caused by my rush. The door was opened by pushing, while I was pulling with al my might…to see if the handle would come off. When Nicholas saw me struggling he came over and put his hand on my waist and pushed the door open. I knew my face must have been really red since even I felt my face heat up.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly, trying to signal him to stop holding my waist.

"I'll walk you to the bathroom."

"Oh, it's not that far."

"Whatever, I'll walk you anyways." Did he enjoy walking people to bathrooms?

We walked slowly, while he was trying to make a conversation that sounded casual.

"So, how do you like the movie?"

"Um… I wasn't paying attention to the movie."

"Hm? Why? Were you paying attention to me?"

I cleared my throat nervously. "I fell asleep."

"You sure know how to sit up straight when you're sleeping." I looked up at him, he had an eyebrow up and a smirk on his face as though he had seen through my lie, and he probably had.

"Why did you try?"

"Why shouldn't I? We are supposed to be a couple right?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do."

"No, I mean like love like not friend like. You get what I mean?"

He laughed and nodded. "I like you as a friend, but we have to act the part if we're going to make people believe that we're going out right?"

"I guess…"

"Now that move you made with standing up and the door-." He chuckled. "That was funny, but it totally ruined our cover."

"Sorry." I mumbled. Better to have blown our cover than to have kissed a guy I didn't actually like.

"Don't you mind that you kiss someone else, when you're already in love with Alexandria?" I asked, curios to know why he felt so carefree.

"Well if she just sees us together it won't mean anything to her. If she sees us making out, sparks with fly."

"Oh."

"So…could you do me the favor of following along with it?"

I looked up at him, giving him an 'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND???' look.

"Please Bella?" He put on a pout. As much as I loved Edward, I have to admit, that pout was so adorable and irresistible, it could make any girl do anything for him. And I happened to be one of the victims.

I nodded, but was then surprised when he turned me to face him and started leaning in. One kiss wouldn't hurt, and not like its going to mean anything right? Edward wouldn't know afterwards anyway since he can't read my mind.

I was about to lean in too when I saw Edward over Nicholas's shoulder. His face was so shocked and hurt it killed me. The last thing I saw was Edward advancing towards us, then I went out.

**Okay so I decided not to delete it after all. After all the hard work, why waste it right? I'm sorry for all the confusion and everything. I will try hard to work on my writing skills! This chapter was an odd one, the whole thing was pretty much a flashback. I think it wasn't that good, but it didn't exactly suck either. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Options

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyer's**.

_**Chapter 10:**__** Options**_

_Epov._

The movie theatre was helping until I saw Bella. I was stunned to see her leaning in to someone other than me. It just looked so _wrong_.

_(-Flashback-)_

I got out of the car and strolled slowly to the plump woman that seems to be in charge. It felt so weird not to hear the thoughts of all these people.

"Hello, I'm Edward. Can I leave?"

"No!" she snaps.

I blinked a few times. "Why?"

"No pa keszaytu spelinento!" she looks at me as though what she said was the most obvious thing on the planet.

I looked at Alexandria for a translation.

"No, we have to talk." Alexandria said, bored.

"What do you mean?"

"Ganigonka?" yelled a little kid to my right.

"I don't know." Alexandria said to her, and then looked at me. "Do you ever get tired?"

"By doing what? Work?"

"Yes."

"Not really…"

"Anything besides work make you tired?"

"Besides trying not to kill every human I see and smell, no."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure."

"Have you ever tried to wear yourself out in a way other than trying not to break the treaty?"

"No. Why would I try?"

"Curiosity."

"Well I've never tried so… I wouldn't really know…wait…this is what you're going to be talking to me about?"

The whole crowd nods. Oh god.

"Hold on! Before you start interviewing me can I get some answers first?"

"Why?" snapped the plump woman. So she _can_ speak English.

"Curiosity." I mocked.

The woman glanced around the crowd then grunted.

"Fine." She then walked over to the biggest house in the little community or what Alexandria referred to as the 'Society'. The house, on the outside, was a soft yellow white window frames, door, steps, pathway, gutter…etc. On the inside each room had a theme colour; for example, the living room theme is blue. The couch is blue, the shutters are blue, the coffee table, rug, fireplace, even TV set, is blue.

Sadly, I didn't get to see the rest of the colours but I got glimpses of them, the other colours were: pink, orange, red, green, and violet. I guess yellow was the theme for the outside of the house. I sat down on the radiant blue couch and waited for the two females who are, in my opinion, rather slow when they walk at human pace.

"First question." Said Alexandria.

"Why do you 'vampire hunters' exist? I mean there are already werewolves to get the vampires when they break the treaty."

"Our job is not like the werewolves' who only act if the treaty is broken. We act even if the vampires don't break the treaty, when a vampire gets too close in contact with a human we are on the job of separating the prey from the predator."

"Separate?"

"Yes."

"You're trying to separate me and Bella?!" I stood up, my eyes wide, how dare they get between me and Bella? We're inseparable!

"Calm down!" shrieked the woman waving her hand up and down, motioning for me to sit down.

"Well what do you think we're doing? You think I actually want to go out with you? Please! I already have a love of my life thanks and he's also on the job."

"Doing wh…? You mean that…_guy_? Who was with Bella at lunch? The guy whose mind I can read as well as yours? He's the love of your life? And he's hitting on my Bella?" I stood up again as the questions flooded out.

"SIT DOWN!" screeched the woman again, whose eyes were as wide as golf balls.

"Mhm." Alexandria nodded as though it were so simple and clean. Has she no heart?

"Why would you do that to Bella?" I was about to stand again but I remembered the woman sitting next to the one listening to me scream ever so calmly. I'm pretty sure the next time I stand up she'll slap me across the face and ask if I have hearing problems or something.

"Look we're protecting her. Someday she'll thank us for doing this."

"For doing what? Making her fall in love and break her heart? Why would she…actually why would _anyone_ in their right mind thank you for doing that to them?"

"Thank us for stopping them from getting too close to a vampire and from getting killed." Alexandria said simply.

My eyes couldn't widen any more so turned pitch black. I stared at the two sitting in armchairs across from me, imagining how I would tear them up for doing this to Bella. It's alright if you break my heart that's already dead, but Bella is a human being; people can go _insane_ from being dumped. But that was not what was bothering me so much about what Alexandria just said.

"You think I'm going to kill her?" I said rigidly, trying my best to suppress my anger.

"All the ones we don't get to fast enough end up that way. We've postponed Bella's case for a while now."

"Even if you are trying to supposedly 'protect' her, can't you pick a different method?"

"We only have two options, and we picked the less painful one."

"The method you're using now is less painful? Then what was the other one?"

"You dumping the one you love, to break it to her that you don't love her anymore. It's either that or her heart gets broken twice, but not as badly."

"Which do you prefer?" interrupted the plump woman. I had forgotten about her presence.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I was not sure of what to do because both options included hurting Bella which I would hate to do.

"Oh yea!" said the woman suddenly, her face brightening. "One more option."

I looked at her meaningfully. But Alexandria didn't seem to know of this option, she looked at her mother in a 'what are you doing?' expression.

I swallowed. "What is it?"

"…Well…" the woman who was looking at her feet flashed her eyes up at me through her lashes. "We could end all her pain at once. Very simple thing to do, a quick second and then its over. Would you like this option?"

I hesitated. "Wait, _what_? Just tell me directly, don't go around and under."

"Ugh. I thought vampires would be smarter than this." Groaned Alexandria. "She's saying that the third option is…that we kill her."

**Okay****, really weird chapter. I got it off the top of my head. Oh and if you're wondering how Edward and Alexandria got to the theatre in the other chapter, after the intense pause after the last word in this chapter the Alexandria became all cheerful and decided she wanted to see a movie so they went on a date. R&R!!**


	11. Going Against Beliefs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's great works.**_

_**Chapter 11: Going Against Beliefs**_

_Bpov._

"Bella?" said a distant melodic voice. Instantly, I sat up.

"Edward?!" I exclaimed, searching around for the familiar beautiful face that I never got used to. But all I saw were Carlisle and Esme at the end of my hospital bed.

Why was I in the hospital? Then the night at the movies came flooding back into my head-the arm, the door, the bathroom and the…kiss. Well the kiss didn't really happen but it just might've if I didn't see Edward standing there. Edward…

"Wh- where is Nichward?" I blurted, thinking two things at once.

"Who, dear?" Esme asked, confused.

I sighed to calm myself down to stop the birds flying around my head. "Edward and Nicholas." I finally breathed out.

At that Carlisle's smooth forehead creased. "Edward is…out," he said slowly, then looked at me intently, "But who is Nicholas?"

"Oh he's a new kid at school. Has Edward not mentioned him?" It felt weird to talk about Edward so casually when I knew he was out there, betraying me.

"No, not that I can recall." Said Esme, her perfect heart-shaped face now in deep thought, "But we did meet a new student, perhaps you know her," Esme glanced at me, "Her name is Alexandria."

Oh of course Edward talks lots about Alexandria. Thinking about her made me scrunch my face with disgust. "You met her?" my voice broke.

"Yes, she was over on her first day of school. She seemed like a lovely girl."

I felt myself heat up in anger. What made her so special that the first day Edward met her, she could meet his family? Sure, she may be prettier than me. But I had to wait at least 2 months or so until Edward thought it was safe enough for me to meet his family. Unless, she was a vampire too, but she didn't have the irresistible topaz eyes the Cullens had. Her eyes were a piercing blue. Could she be a human hunter? That's impossible, why would she enroll in high school if she did hunted humans? And even if she was a human hunting vampire, half of the school's minuscule population would be dead.

What if… "Um…" I hesitated and looked around to make sure that no one was within earshot distance.

"Yes Bella?" Carlisle said soothingly, realizing what I was going to talk about by my actions.

"I was wondering, are there different eye colours for each family of vampires?" I whispered quietly.

"Hm…that's interesting, I don't believe so. Usually the only eye colour difference is when we hunt different things. Like we 'vegetarians'," Carlisle chuckled a little before continuing, "We usually have brownish eyes."

"Topaz." I said without thinking. Then I blushed deep red.

"So you've been observant." Carlisle laughed, it sounded better than any piece of music Mozart or Beethoven composed. I blushed even deeper and ducked my head.

I saw Esme twitch awkwardly a little. Then I realized that all the blood rushing to my face was tempting her.

"I'm so sorry Esme!" I tried to calm myself down so that the blush would vanish.

"It's okay, dear. I think I'll just step outside for a minute." Then she walked quickly out the door. I looked up at Carlisle nervously, worrying if I might have made it difficult for him too.

But Carlisle simply smiled. "She'll be fine." He assured me.

"I think you should get some rest now, Bella."

I nodded; the birds chirping annoying around my head have not yet flown away.

I lay down a closed my eyes.

Hours tick by…

"Is she going to be okay? Dr. Cullen? Please tell me she's fine. I knew there was something weird about her lately. If you didn't know she's been seeing your youngest son for sometime now. Up until she met this new boy, very nice. Oh but that's not the point now is it? How long will it for her to wake up? Is she in a coma? Do you know what happened? Does any-?"

"Daaaad…" I groaned.

"I'm here, Bella. Daddy's here. Are you okay? What happened? Was it that new boy? I always noticed he was shifty. What did the boy do to you, honey? Hm?"

"Uh, if I may answer your questions Chief Swan—"

"Oh call me Charlie, Dr. Cullen! Don't have to be all formal here."

Why did Charlie have to pick this day to be the most talkative I've ever seen him be in the past year or so I've lived with him? Why when I have a pounding headache? Why, Charlie? Why?

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "You seem very enthusiastic today Charlie, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Charlie froze from all his mutterings to either me or himself, not that I could tell, and looked at Carlisle. He laughed nervously, "Erm…why do you say that? Am I different? I don't think so. I just the same old Charlie Swan. I didn't do anything to me, honestly. Bella, tell Dr. Cullen I'm always like this so he will believe I'm normal and he won't put me through a whole bunch of tests." He turned to me, his eyes burning with desperation. What was wrong with my father?

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at eyed me suspiciously. "Um…yea. He's always like that nowadays, shy old dad now all jolly and energetic." I chuckled awkwardly. "Yea jolly all of a sudden and out of the blue. This is not my father."

When Charlie drove up onto the driveway and turned off the car, he sighed a breath of relief. I turned to question his behavior but he had already gotten out of the cruiser and slammed the door shut. I fumbled with the door and finally got out. Following my dad quickly in to the house, out of the frost bitten December air. I closed the door loudly and made Charlie wake up from his daze. He looked at me weird.

"Hi honey. Home so soon?"

"Um…yea."

"Good, good."

"Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of…different."

Charlie froze the way he did in the hospital. "He he…why do you say that, Bella? I'm no different than before. Just your same ol' dad here" He gave me a dazed smile.

"Dad, you look like you're drunk or something."

Charlie straightened up so suddenly I jumped. He was glaring down at me. "I am not drunk. Just drop the subject Isabella. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just forget this ever happened. You get to bed. I'm tired, I'll be going to." And he rushed upstairs without another word.

The next morning I found a trail of wet stuff on the floor leading from Charlie's room to the bathroom. I looked out the window, the cruiser was still parked on the drive way, just the way it was the night before. I entered Charlie's bedroom and he was nowhere to be found. All that I found were the blankets a lot more worn out than they used to be, an odd smell that tickled my nose, and a big wet mark in the middle of the bed which I found out to be sweat. Has Charlie been wrestling with a bear all night?

I walk slowly to the closed bathroom door and knock. "Charlie? Are you in there?" No answer. "I'm coming in okay?" I slowly turned the unlocked doorknob and opened the door to discover my father unconscious, soaked in sweat, a piece of rubber tied tightly around his upper left arm, and a needle in his right hand.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever! My computer got taken away from me because I didn't finish my homework but anyway I am so sorry for the wait. I felt that in the story, Charlie isn't really in it so I decided to give Charlie the honour of being in the story for taking care of Bella and a good side character. Hope you like it. ******


	12. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's creations.**

_**Chapter 12: Reunion**_

Bpov.

"CHARLIE!" I rushed to my father's side, took the needle out of his hand and was relieved to find that the syringe was still full; so Charlie had not injected himself yet. How could this possibly happen? Charlie is a serious policeman; doing something against the law is completely out of character. How long has this been going?

Charlie's groan cut me off from my trail questions, he was still conscious. I bolted down the stairs to the phone.

"Hello? Police station." Said a bored voice on the other line.

"I – need an am – bulance – right – now." I could hardly breathe.

"Okay calm down ma'am. Tell me your situation."

"My – father is – in the – bathroom…"

"So?"

"He is – taking dr-drugs…"

"Oh, okay miss, what's your father's name?"

"Charlie – Swan." I choked out.

"Swan as in Chief Swan? Are you Isabella?"

"Yes." I breathed into the receiver.

"'Haha', very funny kid. Look there are other people who have real emergencies who need to call so don't try your little prank again." I was about to say something but decided to listen to what else he had to say but he was just muttering to himself. "The chief taking drugs, ha! That's one I've never heard before. Kids these days."

"But you don't understand! My dad is in the bathroom about to inject himself, why don't you believe me?"

"Hm, I don't know, maybe because Chief Swan is a cop and he is supposed to capture people who break the law, not break the law himself. I've had enough of your nonsense."

"But-." There was a click and the dial tone droned on in my ear.

I stared incredulously at the receiver, not believing that any officer would push someone off like he did me.

I screamed as I slammed the receiver back into place and ran to the bathroom to drag Charlie down to the hospital myself but when I got there Charlie was missing. I heard the car do slam loudly outside and the engine rev. I ran down the stairs as fast as my clumsy feet could take me without tripping, which wasn't as fast as I had hoped.

Throwing the door open I saw Charlie buckled in the passenger seat, head lolling to the side and the driver door open. Without considering who did this – though it was quite obvious who it was – I jumped into the car and sped at fast as I dared to the hospital.

When I got there Carlisle was waiting for me, the work of the same "mysterious person", he swooped Charlie from the car, put him oh a bed and wheeled him in to the ER in the blink of an eye. I walked slowly through the motion censored sliding doors, now relieved that Charlie was in safe hands, sat down in the waiting room and put my face in my hands to rethink the whole scene.

"Bella?" called a soft whisper from above. I raised my head and looked up into the smoldering, liquid honey eyes of my favourite vampire.

My jaw dropped but no words came out.

"Th-thanks." I finally said.

"You're welcome." Edward replied promptly, sitting down next to me. I turned red and looked at the plain tiling on the floor.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I said bitterly, remembering the fiendish scoundrel that looks like the World's Top Model.

"Well the last time I checked she's right beside me."

I looked at him and then leant forward a little to check whether _Alexandria_ was there, Edward chuckled.

"I meant you if you didn't catch that."

"I know" I said going red again. "I was just checking."

"Bella," Said Edward, turning to me, his voice suddenly lost its cheeriness. "she's not my girlfriend. She never was."

"But you completely ignored my when she came."

"Or maybe you completely ignored me with your new boyfriend." I could hear the smile in his voice as though he had defeated me in a reasoning battle.

I shifted uneasily in my seat. "We were only pretending…" I finally mumbled.

"And I am to believe that the kiss at the theater was pretend too, right?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen! He just advanced on me!"

"Bella, did you honestly forget that I can hear practically everything everyone says? I could see you and you nodded when he give you a pout that made me was to throw up lunch."

I felt as though I was facing the sun, my face stinging with embarrassment, my innards scorched with guilt, my hands sweaty and sore where I'd dug my nails.

I guess Edward noticed how tense I was because he gently lowered his arm around me and pulled me in; which didn't help in the least since my heart was beating three times as fast as it was before the coldness of his skin punctured through my sweater and touched my skin that made me get goose bumps.

"Do you think Charlie will be okay?"

"I think Carlisle can do something about it. But it depends on how long he's been taking it. Any idea?"

I shook my head. Just then Carlisle came out.

I stood up, so did Edward.

"Charlie will be okay." He assured me. "But I'm sending him to rehab. He's probably been taking it for about 2 weeks now." Carlisle sighed and walked away.

I smiled up at Edward who also looked relieved. No matter how much I hated him for cheating or I thought he was cheating, he saved my father's life, how could I possibly be mad at him after that? Edward looked down at me and gave me my favourite crooked grin.

"Come on. I'll take you home; I'll bet you're tired."

It was possibly around noon and the happy couple walked, hand in hand, out of the hospital. Unfortunately, they were met but two very angry people.

Alexandria and Nicholas were waiting, side by side and arms crossed. Edward stopped dead at the sight of them and squeezed my hand apprehensively. I looked up at him; his expression was varied from shock to fear to anger. Alexandria spoke first.

"We've given you a chance but clearly you won't take option one or two I guess there is only one option left."

I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about but it was probably something bad because immediately Edward stepped in front of me, crouched into an attacking stance and growled menacingly at the pair.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a **_**really**_** long time! Please forgive me! This chapter may seem kind of boring because its leading up to the climax as you can see or read. I'll update as soon as I can! But I won't do it unless you tell me what you think of my chapter! R&R.**


	13. Betrayal

**It's finally here! I'm sorry I took so long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Stephenie Meyer's ideas.**

_**Chapter 13: Betrayal**_

_Bpov._

I didn't understand the scenario. Alexandria said something about options…what options? Could the third one be that bad? And what could Alexandria and Nicholas, mere frail humans, do to Edward, a vampire that can move faster than the speed of light?

"Edward?" I tried to say but it came out only as a hoarse whisper.

"Don't move." Edward muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

Alexandria seemed totally at ease, but Nicholas seemed to be in anguish, he looked like he was having an inward debate about something.

"Come on, attack." Alexandria sneered. Curse her for making such a face at Edward.

Edward snarled ferociously, but stayed in his stance in front of me. About two seconds later, Alexandria vanished completely. Nicholas turned stiff and stared past me. I felt breathing on my hair.

Alexandria tapped my shoulder from behind me.

"Hi. I'm going to kill you now. Hope that's okay with you, your boyfriend here chose for you to die, so you can blame him if you want." She whispered into my ear.

At that moment Edward jumped at her but landed on just the ground where Alexandria had been an instant ago. She was beside Nicholas again, smiling.

I though about what she had said and turned to Edward who was still crouching behind me.

"You chose for me to die? Over what?"

Edward was taken aback by my words.

"Bella, you believe her? You actually believe her?!"

I hesitated, and then nodded.

"I've never done anything to her; she has no reason to lie to me."

"Have you gone insane, Bella? Why would I do anything to endanger your life even more?"

"Done with your little argument yet?" said Alexandria who was tapping her foot impatiently. The whole time Nicholas never let go of his stiff stance.

Edward snapped his head to her and started growling again. In another instant, Alexandria was beside him, Edward's head snapped to her again, but his expression was surprised.

"Don't you remember me telling you? You can't sense anything on us. You _vampires_ are inferior to us and there is no way you can defeat us." She laughed.

Then she shoved Edward hard on the side, an action that would have broken both her arms, wrists and hands if it was done by a normal human, I was shocked when the shove sent Edward flying. He crashed into a street light and made a gigantic bend in the pole.

"Edward!" I screamed. I ran towards him but Alexandria appeared in front of me and grabbed my arm. She turned me to face Edward who seemed ready to pounce at anytime. Alexandria pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend Isabella. He chose this path for you. He chose for you to die." she said harshly in my ear. "I'll count to three so you know when its coming. See you in the next life, love.

1…

2…

3!"

**BANG!**

I had closed my eyes so all I saw was darkness. Was I dead? Who would have known that being shot in the head was so painless? I opened my eyes to see me Edward. I would have thought that the imaginary Edward in heaven would be looking at me and smiling my favourite smile and behind him would be some great paradise. But behind this one was the same bent street light pole and he was looking to my left in surprise.

I realized that Alexandria still had my arm in her grip, I was not dead after all. But how? I looked to the left and I see Nicholas pointing his gun in my direction. It seemed as though he had already fired. I twist my head around to see that the gun that was pointing to my head a few seconds ago now lay a few meters off to the side. I could just make out the dent in the side of the gun where the bullet hit.

Slowly, Nicholas walked over and took Alexandria's hand off my arm. All three of us were watching tensely at his every move. He turned her and started leading her away from me. She yanked herself free.

"What are you doing?!" she said.

"Stopping you from killing her." Nicholas replied, looking to the ground.

"Why?!"

At this he hesitated to answer. Finally, he sighed, looked up at me with pleading in his eyes and said,

"I love her."

"**GASP! NO WAY." Okay, I know you're all really mad that I haven't posted in a really long time. But I really didn't have time and I forget some ideas. But here it is! The next chapter! I've actually got the next chapter coming soon because I've already composed it. Not going to give it away though! I hope I delivered to your satisfaction. After reading make you review okay? So I know what to fix for next time. Not like spelling but overall ideas. I want at least 15 reviews please! I've spent alot of time thinking about what to write for this chapter and when to end it. REVIEW PEOPLE OR YOU WON'T GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL 12 YEARS LATER. Thank you.**


	14. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stephenie Meyer's

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stephenie Meyer's. I only own my stuff.**

**Warning****: A little bit of profanity. (Swearing) Apologies to whomever it may offend.**

_**I know this chapter is kind of short but…it looked longer written on paper …**_

_**Chapter 14: Rescue**_

_Cpov ( Carlisle )_

"WHAT?!" said the other three simultaneously. I am so glad I got all the patients back to their beds quick enough, they would not like to see this. Alexandria looked incredulously at him, Bella looked surprised but this confession did not seem too unexpected to her. Edward had the most confused expression of all.

"I love her." Repeated the boy, not taking his eyes off of Bella. The boy looked like he was on the verge of tears. He gazed at Bella, who in return gave a blank stare, and turned away like a child listening to his conscience about not eating a delicious sweet.

The boy walked towards Edward, who straightened out awkwardly, though still stiff. He never relaxes his guard. The boy looked up at Edward, glanced to Alexandria and back again. He seemed to be pondering the thought of whether he should disclose a secret of some sort, he looked afraid. I might note that he is taking an awfully long time to get this out. I believe Edward to be tortured right now for being unable to read his thoughts. In the end he closed his eyes and sighed, when he opened them again, they were filled with determination.

"Yes we are to hunt you but we can be allies. We may seem like opposites but our known enemy is the same." The boy said in a low voice, looking down and away from Alexandria's glacial glare.

Then he turned away and started walking. We all watched him go until he was out of site; then Alexandria balled her fists and slowly turned to face Bella. She was furious; her blue eyes were now a vivid red.

"You bitch." She glared at Bella, closed her eyes for 5 seconds and when looked back at Bella, her eyes were a pale lavender shade as tears started to stream down face, "You stole him. He was mine. Only mine. YOU SELFISH BITCH; YOU'VE ALREADY GOT YOUR OWN, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TAKE MINE TOO?!" she screamed. Bella just stood there, speechless.

Alexandria then took out a sharp dagger that was strapped to her calf under her jeans and threw it at Bella. Edward obviously caught it while talking intensely on the phone. Considering that I wasn't paying attention to Edward and he's quite a distance away from me, I don't know who he is talking to or what he is talking about, but is this really the time?

I heard, "-come now." And he snapped the phone shut. He was just about to put the knife away but it disappeared and was now pressed into the skim of Bella's neck. A trickle of blood ran along the side of the dagger and onto Alexandria's hand but she did not seem to notice nor care in the least. Both girls were now crying, Bella was had not expression at all, the tears were just rolling down her cheeks and she did not seem to be aware, she did not seem to be aware of anything, Bella was in another world right now. Alexandria's face changes from tremendous grief to intense anger.

"I swear I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do." She spat into Bella's ear. Alexandria's hand flashed to stab Bella but was stopped by a dark hand just as the tip of the dagger dug into the skin. The entire time Bella stood emotionless, too shocked to have a reaction.

"Correction: threatening Bella is the last thing you're going to do." Jacob pulling the knife out of the now terrified Alexandria's hand and threw it three miles behind him.

**So, here's the next chapter. Yes forgive me for the profanity, and the long wait but I'm really don't think there were ten reviews but whatever. Let's just say it's been 12 years. I also want to include in this chapter what I didn't in the last: thanks to user ****fun-cub**** because he or she (I don't know) gave me the idea of having Nicholas loving Bella. Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think. In other words…READ AND REVIEW. THANK YOU.**


	15. Lasting

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any of the original characters from the genuine Twilight series

_Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any of the original characters from the genuine Twilight series._

**I'm sorry I took so long…Needed to collect some ideas. Hope you enjoy it.**

_**Chapter 15:Lasting…**_

Bpov.

Alexandria looked absolutely terrified; her lips with were chalk and her skin even lighter. I have never seen anyone so scared, I almost felt sorry for her. I did feel sorry for her.

"Jacob…"I croaked from my dry throat, "Jacob don't hurt her."

He flung his head to me, "What? Bella this woman…this _thing_ tried to kill you just now. Why would you not want her to disappear?"

"Because she doesn't like death." said Edward, in the tone of a teacher lecturing a disobedient student, "Take her somewhere else and do it."

Jacob scowled at him, then looked back at me. I shook my head, "Please don't."

His eyes softened with worry and regret. "Sorry Bells."

He turned back to the limp body hanging at the wrist in his hand. She had given up, knowing she could never win this fight. Jacob loosened his grip to lift her up straight, so he could get a clear shot, I suppose. The second his hand relaxed enough for hers to slip through she dashed away towards the trees, but from within the forest emerged three or four waiting men-Sam, Quil, Embry, and Seth-blocking her path. A piercing scream filled my ears as the men closed in on her. She whirled around, looking for a space to slip through and escape, but the men were too big and as they reached for her, something odd happened. A heavy branch fell from a tree, hit Seth in the head and knocked him out. A voice shouted from the tree,

"Run Alex! Go!"

Alexandria glanced up at the tree for a fraction of a second then took off running, tears streaming down her face. Sam swiftly climbed up the tree and dragged down Nicholas by his shirt collar, steadily he walked over to Jacob and dumped the boy in front of him. Nicholas slowly raised his head to face his killer and smiled.

"If I'm not going to get what I want, might as well die trying." He whispered then looked at me, a look of longing filled his eyes, "Bye Bella, love you. Oh and after I'm dead, can you look in my back pocket?"

"What?" I finally spoke, "Why?"

Nicholas said nothing, he just smiled and winked at me and returned to facing Jacob.

"Come on, bring it. But just make it quick, I'd rather not suffer more than I already have." He chuckled.

Slowly and deliberately Jacob slid his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a short knife, the handle was cut into the shape of a wolf baying, embossed in the blade was a string of crescent moons that twisted and curled down the middle. The end of the blade there was a tiny sort of curve that could be described as a hook. Jacob slowly lift the blade to Nicholas's chest and with the tip of the curve, he lightly touched over the where the heart would be. Nicholas sighed as though relieved, but from his mouth floated a small blue sphere-like object. It glowed brightly for a minute, then dispersed into a million little twinkles and disappeared. The moment the small blue orb had gone, Nicholas's body started to crumble, as though it was made from sand and rocks, until nothing was left but a pile of fine sand. Jacob reached into his pocket again, took out a small vial, and scooped up some of the sand, then turned to me and lightly tossed it my way. Edward caught it effortlessly and slid it into my slightly opened palm as I uncovered my face. I gripped the vial, staring at its size, this was all I had left of a good friend I used to make Edward jealous. Then, suddenly remembering Nicholas's last words, I whispered,

"What's in his pocket?"

Edward flashed toward the pair of jeans that were started to blow away in the wind as is the pile of sand and came back with a folded piece of paper with a short paragraph written in a messy scrawl.

_In all the books of romance, non have suffered as I. The characters are always either breaking it off or unfaithful. But unlike me the victims of these heartbreaks can all use the phrase "it was good while it lasted". I am not entitled to say that because nothing can last if it didn't even begin. I can't say that about my love for her either because it went unanswered, unreturned, and ignored. So it was not good…but its still lasting._

**Okay so there is my ending. Hope you like it. I know its short but that wraps up my first story. Please tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
